Ironman meets Star Fox
by Marksman Family 2013
Summary: After a wormhole experiment had gone awry, Aaron finds himself stuck in a future where Cerinia is real and Earth is a black hole. After Cerinia is destroyed by a Red Matter Bomb by the Aparoids, Aaron must save the rest of Humankind and alien allies.
1. The Arrival

**Iron Man meets Star Fox**

**Chapter I: The Arrival**

My name is Aaron Silvers. I'm one of the world's last superheroes, the successor to the mantle Iron Man. I will explain how I came to be the successor of the original Iron Man, Tony Stark, and what happened that allowed me to become the new Iron Man.

I was a Lt. Commander in the United States Marines during the Genocide War of 2029. During one of the battles, I lost my entire platoon because of a sneak-attack by the Muslim enemy. And even though I was the only survivor, I was fatally injured. I had shrapnel in my chest from the bomb that killed the rest of my platoon. I passed out shortly after I tore off my body armor and seeing my blood gush out.

I woke up after what seemed like several hours. I saw that I was in an infirmary. I felt something up my nasal cavity and down my throat at the same time. I pulled the thin plastic tube out of my nose, tore off the vital sign sensors, and pulled out the I.V. needles. And then I walked out of my room. Right after I stepped out of my room, I bumped into the one man I did not expect to see: Tony Stark. He said he was glad to see me up and about, for he needed to talk to me about an urgent matter.

When we got to his office, I asked him what he had done to me. He said he saved my life. He also said he saved my life because he chose me to be his successor. When I asked his successor for what, he pointed to my chest and said to look at the center of it. When I pulled my gown and chest bandages off, I saw the same thing in my chest as in Tony's: A miniaturized Ark Reactor. And then it dawned on me: I was to be the new Iron Man. I told Tony that I couldn't possibly be the new Iron Man, that I wasn't good enough to be Iron Man because I let my entire platoon down by letting them die. Tony said that he knew how I felt. He felt the same way when the American soldiers that were escorting him got killed by a bomb that his company had created. I looked down in shame, having forgotten the press conference he did back in 2007. After he noticed my silence, Tony told me to follow him. I followed Tony down a lot of hallways until we reached a laboratory that said 'Genetic Engineering'. When I asked what we were there for, Tony said that I was chosen for a mission to a parallel universe. He also said that they needed to alter my DNA and my appearance to blend in with the locals on the planet where my mission was happening on. He opens one of the cryogenic freezing-like tubes and asks me to step inside. I walked into it and lay down on the hospital-like bed inside. Tony closes the hatch and nods to one of the technicians.

All of a sudden, I feel about ten to twelve needles poke into me all over my body. Tony then said through the speaker in the tube that nanites were going to start changing my DNA. It was then that I saw a seemingly-glowing semi-clear blue fluid flow through the tubes connected to the needles and into my body. It was then that I started to feel an unbearable stinging pain all throughout my body. I tried to withstand the pain, but I simply couldn't. I screamed until I was certain that my lungs were burning. And then I blacked out.

Several hours later, I woke up in my infirmary room. Tony was standing there, like he was waiting for me to wake up. I asked if the procedure worked. Tony handed me a hand mirror and told me to look for myself. As soon as I put it up to my face, I almost immediately drop it in shock. When I picked it up again, I carefully studied my appearance. From what I saw, I looked like a humanoid fox, like the main character from my favorite video game series, Star Fox. Tony then told me to follow him, that he had my armor configured and ready for my new body. I carefully got up and followed Tony to the armory. After we arrived at the armory, I saw my new Iron Man, or should I say Iron Fox, armor. Tony said that it was custom-made to my new body. He asked me to step up to the platform so the robotic arms could conform the Mark IV briefcase armor to my new body. I obediently stepped onto the platform. After about a minute and a half, I was fully armored inside my Iron Fox suit. Tony then said that I should get some rest, for tomorrow was when my mission to the Star Fox Universe began. I went to my new bedroom and, after detaching the Mark IV Armor, got into bed and was asleep in less than five minutes.

The next morning, I woke up to Jarvis, Tony's AI, telling me that the wormhole was going to open in forty-five minutes. I thanked him and got into the shower. After I got out, I put on my new outfit, which matched Fox McCloud's outfit. When I looked in the mirror, it was then I noticed. I looked exactly like Fox McCloud, but I was all red, with the stripe in the center of my head being all black. After studying myself for about five minutes, I put on my portable Mark IV Armor and went down to the Wormhole Transportation Room, or WTR. When I arrived, the countdown said three minutes until the wormhole opened. Tony was already there, waiting for me. He saw me and said that he was glad to see me suited up. He said that radiation levels were high, and that he tailored my armor to be impervious to cosmic radiation. As he was saying this, the wormhole opened up. I stepped through the anti-radiation airlock and stood in front of the wormhole. After taking a deep breath, I stepped through the wormhole. I stepped through the event horizon and was disintegrated down to the molecular level. After going through the quantum warp tunnel for about five minutes, I came out of the wormhole on an alien planet. I checked the readings on my heads-up display, and I was able to confirm that I was on Cerinia.

I had finally arrived in the Star Fox Universe.


	2. Discovery, Tragedy, and a New Life

**Chapter II: Discovery, Tragedy, and a New Life**

While I was too busy taking in my surroundings, Jarvis's voice brought me back to my senses.

"Master Aaron, the wormhole is gone!" Jarvis said in exclamation. I could swear that Tony had upgraded Jarvis with a full set of human emotions.

"It doesn't matter Jarvis," I replied, shrugging my shoulders. "We still have or return device."

"Coming through the wormhole shorted it out, Master Aaron," Jarvis replied in a sad tone of voice.

"What?" I exclaimed. "What about the Inter-Universal Communicator? Did the wormhole short that out as well?"

"Fortunately, it didn't, sir," Jarvis replied. "I'll activate the computer controlling it for you."

"Thanks, Jarvis," I replied, thought-clicking the 'call' command with my military-grade cerebral implants. What shocked me was the mental message saying 'Currently in Iron Man Universe'. I thought-clicked the current date, for my armor had a micro quantum reactor clock built into it. I nearly fell backwards in shock when I saw the date: July 31st, 2559. And then it dawned on me: I had traveled 530 years into the future. Not only that, but according to the map of the Milky Way Galaxy built into my cerebral hardware, I was in a star system called Cerinius, which, according to the star charts, was 35,000 light-years from Sol. Then Jarvis brought me back to reality.

"Master Aaron, there's a warp ship beaming an encrypted message to you," Jarvis said. "It's encrypted with your voice code."

I waited until it said 'Download Complete'. And then I said, "This is Lt. Commander Aaron Leroy Silvers. Authorization Code Alpha Two-Seven-Niner. Decrypt."

After the message 'Voice Code Accept' popped up, a video from Tony came up in my mind's eye. Tony then began to speak.

"Lt. Commander, if you're watching this video message, then you must've figured out that you were sent through time instead of between parallel universes. We also figured out from your tracking signal that Cerinia was real. And if that's true, then the Lylat System is real, which also means that the Star Fox world is real, but far in the future and in our Universe instead of its' own. But that's not why I made this video message.

"After you stepped through the timehole, the wormhole on your end disappeared. How I know that is because your tracking signal was cut off, plus it was a hunch. But the surprises didn't stop there.

"The wormhole had escaped the wormhole machine and went to just outside Earth's orbit and from there turned into a black hole. We have only three minutes after the end of this message until we're in the black hole's event horizon. The last thing I would like to say is that when we genetically modified you, we were able to regress your age back to when you were 15 years and eight days old. Also, we were able to build your 352-crew member warp ship. We had sent it to Cerinia to a time three days before you arrived there yourself. Your crew, which we had genetically modified also, is waiting for you on your ship, which we named the U.C.S Lincoln. As of right now, you and your crew, which we had carefully selected, are the Last Sons of Earth. Good luck, Lt. Commander Silvers. Goodbye. And may God be with you."

Shock gripped me like a hard kick to the gut after hearing that message. I fell to my knees and started crying. All of my friends and family, including my identical twin sons, Aaron, Jr and Joshua, dead. I just screamed. I screamed until I was certain that my lungs were burning. After I was screaming for about five minutes, I passed out.

A few hours later, I woke up to the voices of an adult male, an adult female, and a 14-year-old girl talking around me. I turned my head to look around, but my heads-up display was deactivated. I then heard the voices talking around me more clearly.

"I think he's awakening," the adult male said. I thought-clicked the heads-up display to turn on. When it finally turned on after five minutes, I could only see dim flickers of light: Candles. I tried to turn up the HUD brightness, but that didn't work. It was still too dark. When I looked around, I could the dim outlines of faces.

"Krystal, you watch over him. We'll go prepare an herbal hot water compress for this stranger."

"Okay, Mother. I will call you and Father if anything happens. Or if he would wake up, whoever he is."

After I saw the adult male and female leave the room, I carefully sit up and flip my armor's face mask up. I started to look around... that's better. I could see a lot better. A girl's voice gasps. Carefully I turn to the source of the surprised gasp. What I saw made me star struck.

Right next to me was the most beautiful female humanoid fox I had ever seen. I could feel my cheeks burn. Quickly I shook my head and looked at the fox in the eyes.

"Waar ben ik?" I asked in Dutch (Where am I?).

"I fear I... can't understand you," the fox said with a sad look on her face.

"That's okay," I said with a sad tone of voice.

"You don't sound okay," the fox replied. "You look like something's bothering you."

"My home planet was destroyed a few hours ago," I said after thought-clicking the current time: 1750 hours local time.

"Buy the Cerinian Gods, I'm so sorry," the fox said.

"Actually, I'm glad my planet's gone," I replied, shrugging my shoulders.

"Why would you say that?" The fox asked, shocked. "That's a terrible thing to say about one's homeworld."

"Because the entire planet was in a war called the Genocide War. We were trying to eradicate the entire Muslim population because they were trying to detonate nuclear weapons in my country's borders." I paused to catch my breath. "But anyway, that was all in the past. I'm Lt. Commander Aaron Leroy Silvers, United States Marine Corps. Just call me Aaron." I took the female fox's hand and kissed it.

"I'm Krystal. Pleased to meet you." Krystal said, blushing and giggling. "You sure are kind."

"My mother always taught me to be nice to girls," I said, looking away, blushing myself. Then I carefully got up and flipped my Iron Fox Armor's face mask shut. Then I tried to talk to Jarvis.

"Jarvis, you still there?" I asked, trying to reach Jarvis.

"I'm here, Master Aaron," Jarvis replied, much to my relief. "I was beginning to get worried that you wouldn't wake up."

Just from that response, I knew then that Tony had upgraded Jarvis with full human emotions. After I dismissed the thought, I said to Jarvis, "Detach Mark IV Briefcase Armor, Jarvis."

The armor started to detach itself from my body. 20 seconds later, it was fully detached from my body. I pulled my arms from the sleeves, and then the armor was fully folded up. Just as soon as the Mark IV Briefcase Armor had finished folding up, Krystal's parents came into the room. When they saw me standing, they were surprised to see me standing up so soon after I had woken up. I turned to Krystal's and saluted them, for even on an alien planet, I could recognize the tattoo marks of a tribal chief and his wife.

"Lt. Commander Aaron Leroy Silvers at your service, Chief," I said as if I was addressing the CO of the Marines. Krystal's father just smiled and held his hand in friendship. I took his hand and shook it.

"I'm Chief Agaron, Lt. Commander. Just call me Aga," Aga said in a friendly tone of voice. "And this is my wife, Kara. I believe you already know our daughter, Lt. Commander."

"Yes sir, I do," I said, Krystal and I looking away from each other and blushing. Aga apparently noticed this and cleared his throat, looking at Krystal.

"Daughter, why don't you take Aaron and show him around the village?" Aga asked Krystal. Krystal nodded and took my hand.

"Yes, Father. Come on, Aaron, I'll show you around," Krystal said, pulling me out of the hut. Kara turned to her husband.

"Aga, do you get the feeling that Krystal has fallen in love with Mr. Silvers?" Kara asked her husband.

"I actually sensed it in their minds," Aga told his wife. "When Aaron flipped his armor's face mask up, and they saw each other, they were instantly in love with each other." Then Aga smiled thoughtfully and said, "I think we may have found a husband for our daughter. We'll just see how things play out between them. And if they mate in front of the Great Fox God's statue in the sacred shrine, then we'll know that they're meant for each other. For now, we'll wait and see."

Aga and Kara smile as they look out of the hut's doorway, as if they could see their daughter and her love interest walking around outside.

–

**Meanwhile, out in the village...**

Krystal and I were already enjoying each other's company, with Krystal explaining the last building on the tour: The Cerinian Senate Building.

"This is where policy is determined on Cerinia," Krystal said after pointing to the Senate Hut. "All of the tribal chiefs currently in the Senate, with the exception of my father, govern a certain area of land on Cerinia. My father holds the highest office in the Senate, while my brother, Kalius, is the Senator of my tribe's area of land. We've discovered the borders on the other half of Cerinia of land controlled by tribes not currently a part of the Senate. We are currently in the induction process for three of those tribes."

""Very interesting," I replied, nodding. "On my planet, we called this sort of government democracy. Your senators and people in your father's office are chosen by the commoners, am I correct, Krystal?"

"Correct, Aaron," Krystal replied back, smiling at my knowledge. "The people in my father's position are elected for a four-year term, while the senators are elected for a six-year term. But people in my father's position can only be re-elected once, whether right after their current term, or after anyone who is elected after them. After that second four-year term, they have to retire and go back to being a Senator. But senators can be re-elected as many times as they want. It just depends on how popular that Senator is with his commoners, while also depending on how well he worked for the people."

"Interesting, very interesting," I replied. "I have a feeling that my new life here will be pretty interesting." I continued to admire the Cerinian Senate Hut. All of a sudden, Krystal came up to me.

"Aaron, can I talk to you?" Krystal asked.

"Sure, Krystal," I replied, turning to her. "What's on your mind?"

"I don't know if I should say this," Krystal said. "But I... I like you."

"You do?" I asked her. Krystal nodded, hanging her head in embarrassment. I smile as I lifted her head so she would look me in the eyes. I smiled lovingly at her.

"It's funny how the world works," I said to Krystal, "because I like you too. Ever since I saw your face after I woke up, I thought you were the most beautiful fox I had ever seen."

Krystal looked up at me hopefully. "Really?" Krystal asked. "You mean it?"

"I really mean it." I told her. "I love you Krystal. And I don't wan anything to come between us."

Krystal smiled softly as she said, "I love you too... Aaron Silvers." Krystal and I gently leaned in for a kiss, while in my head; my EA was playing one of my favorite Celine Dion love songs, 'Because You Loved Me'. This wasn't my first kiss, but it was a first for Krystal. After we parted from our kiss, we walked back to her hut hand-in-hand, with Krystal laying her head on my shoulder. Tomorrow was a new beginning. It was also the start of a new life for me and my new girlfriend, Krystal of Cerinia.


	3. Six Months Later

**Chapter III: Six months later...**

Six months after I had arrived on Cerinia, on January 31st, 2560, were celebrating my girlfriend, Krystal's, birthday. Today she turned 15. After the feast hosted by her parents, Krystal and I walked around the village hand-in-hand. We passed by the Shrine of the Great Fox God. We stood in front of the shrine for what seemed like a half an hour. Krystal then turned towards me slowly, and I turned towards her. She had explained to me how it went when a male and female fox chose each other for marriage: The couple would have sex in the shrine with the door locked from the inside so no one would interrupt the sacred bonding. Krystal and I shared a passionate kiss. After we parted from our kiss, we walked into the shrine, after which I closed the door and locked it shut. I then walked over to Krystal and we started kissing more passionately. We stripped off each other's clothing and we laid down on the bed Krystal had made for us. We were kissing passionately, and then we stopped as we looked at each other lovingly.

"I love you, Aaron. I always will," Krystal said, caressing my tattoo-style scars on my right arm. I smiled lovingly at her.

"And I will always love you, Krystal of Cerinia," I said softly and slowly. Then we continued to kiss each other as I continued to thrust in and out of my girlfriend. Even though we were locked in, the entire village would know what was going on in the Shrine of the Great Fox God between Krystal and me.

**Five hours later...**

Krystal and I emerged from the shrine five hours later. When we walked out, Chief Agaron and his wife, Lady Kara, were waiting for us. At first he looked serious, like we had done something wrong. But then he smiled and hugged us both. Aga then turned to me.

"Aaron Silvers, do you love our daughter?" Aga asked me.

"I would die for her, Aga," I replied, saluting Aga. Aga then turned to Krystal.

"And Krystal, do you love Aaron Silvers?" Aga asked his daughter.

"Yes, Father, I love him so much that I would want to marry him," Krystal replied, holding my hand.

"Then we shall have a formal marriage ceremony in a week's time," Aga replied. "It will be held in the Great Fox God's shrine, as is custom." Then Aga and Lady Kara left to make a formal announcement. Krystal and I turned towards each other.

"If we are to be married, Krystal, please promise me something," I said.

"What is it, sweetheart?" Krystal asked.

"Promise me that you'll never die," I said.

"You know I can't promise that," Krystal replied.

"If you promise me that," I started to say, "I promise that I'll always be there for you, no matter what." I turned away from Krystal, afraid that she would die a horrible death like my late girlfriend, Ashley Jones. Krystal turned me around slowly. I looked my fiancée in the eyes.

"I promise, I will never die," Krystal swore. After I heard her swear her oath, we leaned in for a kiss. When we parted, we smiled at each other.

"Now, let's head to the announcement," I said.

Krystal nodded, saying, "Right."

–

Krystal and I stood with her parents on the platform in the village square, listening to what Chief Agaron was saying. Krystal and I listened.

"And after mating in the presence of the Great Fox God's statue, Krystal and Aaron Silvers have chosen each other for marriage. The wedding will be held in a week in the Great Fox God's shrine, as is custom. Let us prepare the shrine for this happy occasion." And with that, everyone dispersed to get to work preparing the shrine immediately. Chief Agaron turned to Krystal and me.

"Krystal, Aaron, we have three two-story huts for you to choose from," Aga said to the two of us. "They're pretty spacious, so you may choose any one of them. Just let us know which one you like and we'll let the carpenters know which one to furnish for you." Then Aga and Kara left to help with decorating the Shrine of the Great Fox God. Krystal and I went to check out the three two-story huts. The one Krystal and I liked the best was the one with a tabletop cooker, which I had never seen before. It also had three bedrooms on the second floor, which was reached by a ladder. The bedroom towards the back of the hut Krystal and I planned for ourselves. The bedroom on the right side of the front of the house on the second floor, we planned for a nursery, incase Krystal and I had any kids. The last one, on the left side of the second floor towards the front, we planned for a guest bedroom. We told Aga and Kara the one that we wanted, and Aga told the carpenters to furnish it with the list of furniture that Krystal and I provided. The carpenters got to work on furnishing the hut Krystal and I wanted right away. Within six days, the hut was furnished.

Then, seven hours before mine and Krystal's wedding, we were separated so we wouldn't see each other before we got to the altar, just like back on Earth. Today was the beginning of the rest of my new life with my soon-to-be wife, Krystal of Cerinia.


	4. Wedding Day and the Aparoid Attack

**A/N:** For those of you that have read the Legacy, Heritage, and Inheritance Trilogies by Ian Douglas, I could not find the list of the interstellar human governments on the Internet or in the books. So when you read the part in this chapter when my self-insert lists the names of the human governments, if they are wrong, please let me know in a PM so I can replace the names I have written them as with the real names from the book. I only know the names of the first four governments, Terran Commonwealth, PanEuropean Republic, Chinese Hegemony, and Islamic Theocracy, so if someone can tell me the names of the Hispanic and Russian governments, I'd greatly appreciate it. Thanks. Enjoy this chapter. If some of you have read this fic and didn't like it; like I said in the summaries of my other fics, if you don't like it, don't read or bother to leave me a review. I WILL NOT TOLERATE ANYMORE FLAMES.

**Chapter IV: Wedding Day and the Aparoid Attack**

**In my room...**

I was a nervous wreck. I kept getting the feeling that something bad was going to happen to Krystal. After six months of mourning my late girlfriend, Ashley Jones's, death, I should be happy to be getting married. But the bad feeling was still there. The two Secret Service-like foxes to Chief Agaron came up to me when they saw me nervous like I was then.

"Aaron, what's wrong?" The male fox, whose name was Calmar, asked me. "Why are you so nervous?"

"I keep getting this bad feeling like something bad is going to happen to Krystal," I replied, still pacing like a nervous wreck.

"What do you mean?" Calmar asked.

"My ancestors were a special line of psychics," I replied, sitting down heavily, my head in my hands. "My ancestors had the ability to communicate telepathically, the ability to move objects with just their minds, and the ability to foresee the future. I wasn't born with any of those abilities. I was only born with the ability to sense when something might happen, but I could never tell what was going to happen. And that's the feeling I'm getting: like something bad is going to happen to Krystal."

"Well, if it's any consolation," Calmar started to say, "Krystal just found out she's pregnant, Master Aaron."

"She's pregnant?" I repeated, looking up in a surprised look.

"Yes, she is," Calmar confirmed, nodding. "She didn't want to tell you, fearing that you would call off the wedding. But, from how nervous you're acting, we decided to tell you to try to console you."

I blinked in surprise. Krystal is pregnant? How did this happen? And then it hit me: It must've happened when we bonded in the Great Fox God's shrine. Just then I totally forgot my bad feeling. I then smiled lovingly at the happy thought of me being a father again, this time through Krystal, whom I believe Ashley sent to take care of me. That was my firm belief. I walked up to Calmar and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Tell Krystal that now that I know she's pregnant," I started to say, "I have all the more reason to love her and marry her."

"I shall tell her at once, Master Aaron," Calmar replied with a bow. Then Calmar and his Secret Service partner left to tell Krystal my message. Then the assistants helping me with my groom's robes checked me over one more time, and then, when they nodded in approval, left me. Fifteen minutes later, it was time for me to head for the altar at the Great Fox God's shrine. After I put on my groom's headband, I left for the shrine. Today was the happiest day of my life.

–

**In Krystal's room...**

Krystal was pacing back and forth like a nervous wreck, just like Aaron was. She just found out that she was pregnant, which she guessed had happened when she and Aaron had bonded in the shrine. She didn't want to tell him for fear of Aaron calling off the wedding. But when she was told by Calmar that even though Aaron knew she was pregnant, he loved her even more. So that message had consoled her a little bit. But even so, she was still nervous. Krystal's bride's maids came up to her. One of them was her childhood best friend, Kaley.

"Lady Krystal, why are you so nervous?" Kaley asked her.

"I just never thought about being married before I'm 18," Krystal replied. "I mean, I love Aaron, but maybe I was a little too hasty in my judgment of our relationship."

"If I may say this as your childhood friend, Milady," Kaley started to say, "I don't think you were too hasty. You and Master Aaron made the right choice."

"I don't know..." Krystal said, unsure. Kaley got a more serious look on her face.

"All I'm saying, Milady," Kaley said more seriously, "is that you love Master Aaron, and Master Aaron loves you, even more so now that you're pregnant. I don't think he cares if you're pregnant or not, just as long as he can love you as you love him."

Krystal thought about what her best friend said for a few minutes. Then she looked back up at her friend and smiled.

"Thanks, Kaley, I feel much better," Krystal replied with a smile.

"As Master Aaron would say, no problemo, Lady Krystal," Kaley replied with a wink. "Anything for my long-time childhood friend." Then Kaley looked at the sundial and said, "It's time, Lady Krystal."

Krystal put on her veil and nodded, saying, "I'm ready, Kaley."

**Fifteen minutes later...**

I was standing at the altar in front of the Great Fox God's statue in the shrine. I was standing there, waiting for the ceremony to begin. After another five minutes of waiting, the music began to play, so everyone stood up and looked towards the back of the shrine, towards the door. When the door opened, the bride's maids came through the door in two rows of three. I had chosen Calmar, who's been my best friend the last six months, as my best man. Then the moments came. I couldn't believe my eyes.

Krystal was led down the center aisle to the altar by her father, Chief Agaron. I just couldn't keep my eyes off of Krystal. She just looked so beautiful and stunning. I then realized that my mouth was hanging wide open and quickly shut it. When Krystal got to the altar, she handed her flower bouquet to one of the bride's maids and then we held each other's hands. The priest of the village, Maliko, opened an ancient Cerinian sacred book and began to read from it. To my surprise, the words Maliko recited from the sacred book... it sounded almost exactly the same as when people back on Earth were married in churches. I then began to listen, as did Krystal.

"Dearly beloved," Maliko recited, "we are gathered here today in the presence of the Great Fox God to witness the sacred union between Krystal and Aaron Silvers. In the presence of the Great Fox God, they have chosen each other for marriage. We will now begin the vows."

"Aaron Silvers," Maliko said to me, "will you take this woman to be your wedded wife? To live together in the holy State of Matrimony? Will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her in sickness and in health? And forsaking all others and keep yourself only for her, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," I said with a loving smile to Krystal.

"And Krystal," Maliko said to Krystal, "will you take this man to be your wedded husband? To live together in the holy State of Matrimony? Will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her in sickness and in health? And forsaking all others and keep yourself only for her, so long as you both shall live"

"I do," Krystal said with a loving smile to me also.

"Then by the power vested in me by the Cerinian Senate and High Chief Agaron," Maliko said in conclusion, "I hereby pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride, Mr. Silvers."

I then flipped Krystal's veil over her head. We then leaned in for a passionate kiss. When we parted from our kiss, we held hands as we turned towards the congregation. Maliko spread his hands and spoke to the congregation.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Aaron Leroy Silvers," Maliko announced to the congregation.

Everyone got up and cheered. Krystal and I walked out of the shrine, waving to our friends. Chief Agaron and Kara gave me a hug as my new in-laws. After everyone escorted us to mine and Krystal's hut, which was custom on Cerinia for newlyweds, Krystal and I walked into our hut and closed the door. We, Krystal and I, began our new lives together as husband and wife.

**Nine months later...**

Krystal and I were doing great. Nothing could've gone better after our wedding and honeymoon. Krystal had given birth a week ago to a healthy baby boy, who we decided to name after me. And so we named our son Aaron Leroy Silvers, Jr. Krystal was up in the nursery, breastfeeding our son. I was down in the kitchen, preparing our dinner on the tabletop cooker. Krystal and I were having T-bone steaks and mashed potatoes. About fifteen minutes later, Krystal came down the ladder from the second floor. After we ate our dinner. I washed the dishes. Krystal looked at me with a curious look on her face.

"Usually, the women on Cerinia do the housework, not the men," Krystal said. I just snorted contemptuously.

"The men that don't do the housework are arrogant fools," I said with contempt. "Most men on Earth were lazy. 'I provide for this house so you can clean up after me and bear my children'. Just because you have several different organs, a smaller stature, and a far more appealing body, I might add, doesn't mean you can't do half the things men can do. Just because you're a woman shouldn't bar you from doing the things that men can do, like chopping down trees for firewood and building material. The women of my planet did all of the things that men did, including getting into politics, like being a Senator in the Planet Earth Union."

After I had said all of that, Krystal, blushed, not knowing what to say about my praise for women. As I was drying out one of the clay cups, I all of a sudden zoned out and dropped the glass. It shattered on the ground. Krystal ran up to me. She saw that I was zoned out. She had a concerned look on her face.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong?" Krystal asked me.

"Something's wrong with Mom and Dad," I replied, my first time referring to Chief Agaron and Kara that way. Then I shook my head free, coming back to reality. I quickly put on the Mark IV Armor and turned to Krystal.

"Grab your magic staff," I said as I flipped my armor's face mask shut. Krystal did as she was told and followed me out of our hut. Everyone in the village was running around aimlessly, screaming. Krystal and I were running past the scared villagers.

"Why's everyone screaming?" Krystal asked, confused.

"We're under attack. Look," I said pointing to the midday sky.

Krystal looked, and she saw massive ships firing lasers and photon torpedoes. So much destruction. Krystal looked away from all of the destruction and focused on following me. When we reached my in-laws' hut, there were two aliens setting up what looked like a nuke. When they saw us, they pulled out what looked like blaster rifles on my wife and I. they were quick, but I was way quicker. I fired my hand repulsors at each alien's heart. The plasma beams went right through each alien, killing them instantly. I bent down next to the bomb to try to disarm it. But the alien design was too advanced for me to disarm it. And what was worse, it had a real-world version of the Red Matter from the 2009 movie Star Trek, which creates a black hole when the Red Matter is ignited. But the timer, which was still in numbers that I could read as if it were English, said the bomb would explode in thirty minutes.

I quickly got up and went to look for my in-laws, Chief Agaron and Kara. Krystal was not far behind me. I found Aga and Kara in their kitchen, lying in pools of their own blood. I tried to prevent Krystal from looking, not wanting her to see the gory messes of what was left of her parents. But she just pushed me out of the way. When she stopped at the sight of her parents' mutilated bodies, she just fell to her knees and cried over her parents dead bodies. I fought back my own tears and laid an armored hand on my wife's shoulder. Krystal just looked up at my armored face, tears flowing down her cheeks.

"There's nothing we can do, sweetheart," I said, fighting back my own tears. "We have to go. That bomb will create a black hole that will suck in the whole planet into oblivion. You'd better get to that warp ship you've been building. I'll meet you there after I grab Junior." After she nodded and wiped her eyes, we went our separate ways, Krystal to her warp ship and me to grab our son, Aaron, Jr. I flew back to mine and Krystal's hut to get our son. I quickly climbed up the second floor ladder and ran into my son's nursery. After putting my squirming and protesting son into his carrying sack, I strapped the carrying sack to the back of my Mark IV Armor and quickly got out of the hut and went back to my in-laws' hut to do one last thing. I bent down near their bodies when I got to their hut and sampled their blood, Aga's in one vial and Kara's in another. I had a plan to bring them back with a machine I had built based on that from a game on the original Gameboy. As long as their DNA remained intact, I could bring Chief Agaron and Kara back, intact and with all of their memories up until the point in time that they had died. All of a sudden, I heard an explosion. As I heard the explosion, I saw a large ship take off. It was Krystal's ship. She must've heard the explosion. I quickly asked Jarvis to patch me through to the U.C.S Lincoln. After three beeps, someone finally answered my call.

"This is First Officer Leonard Romanoff," the answering person said.

"This is Captain Aaron Leroy Silvers," I replied.

"We were wondering when you'd call, Captain," First Officer Romanoff said with a short bark of laughter. "But we didn't want to interrupt your happy life with Krystal."

"Beam me and my son up," I said more seriously. "I don't plan on being sucked into oblivion by a black hole!"

"Commencing in 3... 2... 1... Transporter activated!" First Officer Romanoff said.

All of a sudden, I was turned into a mass of energy. The next thing I knew, I was on my ship. I walked to the bridge and said, "Mr. Romanoff, set a course for the Zeta Reticuli System. Earth was on good relations with them. I plan to speak with the Chancellor of the Zeta Reticulan Federation."

"Setting course," First Officer Romanoff said, plotting the course. "Engaging warp drive... now!" The next thing I knew, we had blasted off at warp speed, at about warp factor seven.

After about five hours of travel, I turned to First Officer Romanoff, saying, "Mr. Romanoff, let me know when we reach Zeta Reticuli. I need some time alone." First Officer Romanoff looked at me with a worried look on his face, and then nodded as he understood why I needed time alone.

"Understood, Captain," First Officer Romanoff replied. "I'll personally let you know when we're light-hours away from Zeta Reticuli, sir."

"Thanks, Mr. Romanoff," I replied, smiling at his understanding. "I'll be in my cabin."

I walked into my cabin and shut the door, locking it shut. Then I took off my Mark IV Armor and flopped down on my bunk after putting my now-sleeping son in his crib. Then I just let my tears flow freely from my eyes. Krystal couldn't have made it far from the planet without being sucked into the black hole. After about five minutes, I fell asleep crying.

Then I started dreaming I was in a black void. When I looked in front of me, my beautiful wife, Krystal, was standing there.

"Krystal?" I said, my mind filled with shock and surprise.

"Aaron?" Krystal said, equally surprised. We ran into each other's arms and shared a passionate kiss. Even though it was a dream, it was real for both of us. We parted from our kiss. Krystal then looked at me, a worried look on her face.

"I thought you and Junior were dead," Krystal said, crying.

"We were beamed to my 352-crew member warp ship just after the Red Matter bomb went off. We went into warp space just before the black hole formed. We're headed for the Zeta Reticuli System."

"I went into warp space just before the black hole formed, too," Krystal replied, wiping her eyes. Then she looked at me, a curious look on her face. "You said you were headed for the Zeta Reticuli System? Isn't that the North Star centered above the North Pole of Cerinia?"

"Yes, the same one, sweetheart," I replied. "Wherever you are in interstellar space, come out of warp speed and set a course for Zeta Reticuli. It's the third planet from the Zeta Reticulan Sun. I installed a radio message translator module in your ship's radio. So if you can't understand what the Zeta Reticulan message says on your radio's screen, the translator module will translate it into English. And whatever you say will be translated into Zeta Reticulan. Just set a course for Zeta Reticuli, and I'll meet you there, sweetheart."

"Okay," Krystal replied. Then when shared another passionate kiss. When we parted from our kiss, Krystal looked up at me lovingly as she said, "I love you, Aaron."

"I love you to, Krystal," I replied. "See you soon." And just after I said that, I woke up in my cabin, just as soon as my son, Aaron, Jr, woke up. He started crying in hunger. I made some bottled formula and began feeding my son. After he had finished and I burped him, I laid my son back in his crib, where he fell asleep instantly. After my son fell asleep, I heard a ding sound come from my cabin door. After a positive 'enter', First Officer Romanoff came in.

"What is it, Mr. Romanoff?" I asked. First Officer Romanoff cleared his throat.

"We're four light-hours from Zeta Reticuli, Captain," First Officer Romanoff replied. "The Zeta Reticulan Chancellor is waiting for you in his office at the ZRF Senate Building."

"Thank you, Mr. Romanoff," I replied.

"Yes, sir," First Officer Romanoff replied with a salute. "We'll be docking at Z.R.S.S Alpha One in approximately..." First Officer Romanoff looked at his watch, "three hours and fifty-three minutes, Captain."

"Thanks for the update, Mr. Romanoff," I replied. "You're dismissed." First Officer Romanoff saluted me one more time, and then he left. I then went out onto the bridge to see Zeta Reticuli. I had been to Zeta Reticuli before, when Earth was inducted into the Zeta Reticulan Federation. I was elected as Earth's Senator. In exchange for some much-needed raw materials, they gave Earth their version of the Alcubierre Warp Drive. There were six different human governments among only 800 light-years of the galaxy, with Sol at the center of the human-colonized stars. The governments were the Terran Commonwealth, The PanEuropean Republic, the Chinese Hegemony, the Islamic Theocracy, the Hispanic Empire, and the Russian Federated Planets. I was a citizen of the Terran Commonwealth, but the Terran Commonwealth Government Capitol, thankfully, was stationed on an interstellar space station. It was a precaution incase Earth was ever destroyed.

After I had thought about this, I continued to watch Zeta Reticuli getting closer and closer. After we docked with Z.R.S.S Alpha One, I was shuttled down to the Zeta Reticulan Federation Senate Building. I was shown into the ZRF Chancellor's office. After meeting with the Chancellor, Chancellor Kalar, and telling him to expect Krystal's ship to come into Zeta Reticulan space soon, I went back to my ship. I then decided to wait for Krystal there. For now, I would wait for her.


	5. Reunion and a New Home

**Chapter V: Reunion and a New Home**

It's been three months since my shared dream with Krystal, wherever she was. If she was traveling at warp factor seven, she should've been here by now. When I went to the ship tracker computer, I searched for her ship by typing in her warp ship's warp metric, which was how warp ships were tracked. When I had finished typing in the metric and hit the 'enter' key, I was shocked when it showed the results: 20 million light-years away! I then started to think she went to maximum warp and went through intergalactic distances. Then the ship tracker was showing that Krystal's ship was speeding up to warp factor fifteen, the ETA timer said three and a half hours until she arrived. Good thing I figured out the real-world equation of trans-warp beaming. I input the equation into the transporter computer. After putting my son into his carrying sack and strapping the sack to my back, I told Mr. Romanoff to take command of the U.C.S Lincoln for three and a half hours, of which I would be back after that long. After Mr. Romanoff acknowledged, I had the transporter technician, Lt. Sam Williams, to transport my son and I to the coordinates I gave him. In less than ten seconds, I was on the other warp ship. That's when I saw Krystal come into view. She was drinking a glass of water. When she saw me through the water glass, she dropped it in shock, the glass shattering on the floor. She instantly ran into my arms. We shared a passionate kiss.

"Even though it's been a few months," I started saying, "I missed you so much." After we let go of each other, I unstrap my son's carrying sack from my back and took my son out of the sack, handing him to his mother. "I brought Junior. I figured you missed him as much as you did me."

Krystal took our son into her arms, as tenderly as if he was just born. Since he was hungry, she started breastfeeding him. While Krystal was feeding Junior, I went to the cockpit of my wife's ship to check the navicomputer. The ETA timer said an hour and fifteen minutes until the ship arrived at Zeta Reticuli. When I checked the warp drive computer, it said warp factor twenty. Krystal must've sped up the ship before I arrived. Ten minutes later, Krystal came into the cockpit just after I finished checking the navicomputer. When I looked back at Krystal, I stood up and hugged her. She hugged me back. We stood like that for about three minutes before either of us said anything.

"I'm glad you weren't sucked into the black hole," I said to my wife in a low but loving tone of voice. "I didn't want to lose you too, like I lost my girlfriend when Earth was destroyed by its' black hole."

"I'm glad you weren't sucked in either," Krystal said, crying. "I thought you and Junior were dead until I saw you in our dream."

"I almost thought the same of you until the dream," I replied back, stroking my wife's hair, trying to comfort her. "But neither you, Junior, nor I are dead. So let's just focus on restarting our lives. I have a planet in the Terran Commonwealth in mind to call home. It's in the Alpha Sagittarius System. For now, let's head to Zeta Reticuli. I need to speak with Chancellor Kalar to change my area from Earth to the United Star Commonwealth, since nothing's left of Earth except a black hole, just like Cerinia. My planet, Earth, didn't disappear a year and three months ago. It actually disappeared because of a wormhole-turned-black hole 531 years and three months ago. Long story short, I'm from the past."

"Why didn't you tell me this before, sweetheart?" Krystal asked me, having stopped crying by this time.

"I don't know," I replied, my eyes growing distant as I remembered my dead girlfriend, Ashley Jones. "I had a girlfriend before you, sweetheart. Her name was Ashley Jones. When I was still 20 years old, before my age was regressed back to 15, I had two children with Ashley. They were identical twin boys. We named them Aaron, Jr and Joshua. But Ashley died shortly after giving birth from complications. That's why whenever you asked me about Ashley, I changed the subject. I changed the subject because I didn't want to think about her death. She was the love of my life. Just thinking about her brought up memories of her death. And I didn't want that." I was silent for five minutes before Krystal spoke up again.

"I'm sorry sweetheart," Krystal replied, looking down in shame.

"Don't be, Krystal," I said, lifting Krystal's head so she could look me in the eyes. "I believe she sent you to take care of me when she can't anymore. I think she knew that I didn't want to be alone anymore. And that's what I believe: Ashley sent you to take care of me when she can't be there for me anymore."

We were sharing a silent embrace for what seemed like twenty minutes. Then the navicomputer started beeping. I checked it, and it said fifteen seconds until we arrived at Zeta Reticuli. I brought the ship's speed down to warp factor two at three seconds until arrival, and then I brought the ship out of warp after three more minutes. When I brought the ship out of warp, Krystal and I were two light-minutes away from Z.R.S.S Alpha one. After we docked at Alpha One, we were shuttled down to the ZRF Senate Building. After that, when Krystal and I were shown to the Chancellor's office, Chancellor Kalar was already waiting for us. After I saluted the Chancellor, I waved a hand towards Krystal.

"Chancellor Kalar, may I present my wife, Krystal of Cerinia." I said to the Chancellor. "Krystal, this is Chancellor Kalar, leader of the Zeta Reticulan Federation. He's a long-time friend of mine, since my early days as a Senator for Earth in the Federation. He's also the Senator for Zeta Reticuli ever since we inducted the Zeta Reticulan Federation into the United Star Commonwealth. That is, after we developed good relations with the Zeta Reticulan Federation."

"Nice to meet you, Krystal." Chancellor Kalar replied, offering his hand to Krystal, who shook it.

"Likewise, Chancellor." Krystal replied back with a shy smile.

"Chancellor, I have to make a Area Change request." I said formally. Chancellor Kalar turned to me, a curious look on his face.

"What for, Senator?" Chancellor Kalar asked me. Then he had a look of just remembering something on his face. "Oh, I almost forgot. Earth is no longer there except for a black hole. Okay, what area would you like yours changed to, Senator Silvers?"

"United Star Commonwealth, Chancellor." I replied. Chancellor Kalar typed on his computer for a few minutes, and then he stood back up and smiled.

"Your area has been changed, Senator Silvers." Chancellor Kalar said with a smile. "Is there anything else that you want me to do for you, old friend?"

"Only that I wish to take a few weeks off with my wife and son." I replied. Chancellor Kalar smiled and nodded.

"Of course." Chancellor Kalar replied back with a smile. "Anything for an old friend."

"Thanks, Chancellor." I replied with a salute. Then I turned to Krystal with a loving smile, saying, "Come on, Krystal, let's head to your ship and go to Alpha Sagittarius. Like I said earlier, I have a planet in mid there for us to restart our lives. After we settle down on that planet, we can figure out who the aliens were that destroyed Cerinia."

"Okay." Krystal replied. We walked out of the Chancellor's office and back to the shuttle. After we were both shuttled back to Z.R.S.S Alpha One, and we were back on our ship, I contacted First Officer Romanoff. After about three beeps, First Officer Romanoff's face appeared on the screen.

"First Officer Romanoff speaking." Mr. Romanoff said.

"Captain Silvers, Mr. Romanoff." I replied.

"What do you need, Captain?" Mr. Romanoff asked.

"I'm giving you command of the Lincoln, Mr. Romanoff." I said. "I'm resigning from duty to live the rest of my life with my wife, Krystal. I'm advancing you to Captain because I know you'll treat the crew with respect, as I have. I trust that you'll do your duty, Mr. Romanoff."

"Yes, sir." Mr. Romanoff said with a salute. "You won't regret your decision, Captain."

"Thank you." I replied. "Good luck, Captain Romanoff, and Godspeed."

"Thank you, Captain." Mr. Romanoff said with a grateful smile. "If you ever decide to come back as the Captain, the ship is yours to command again. Again, thank you, sir. Captain Romanoff out."

Then Captain Romanoff blanked off of the com screen. I then detached the ship from the docking bay and fired up the antimatter engines. After Krystal strapped Junior into his crib and sat down in the copilot's seat, I set a warp course for Alpha Sagittarius IV. After the ship aligned itself with the appropriate star that Krystal and I could see, I propelled the ship to warp factor six. After we went to warpspeed, Krystal and I went to lie down in our bed after I set the ship to come out of warp fifteen light-minutes away from the Alpha Sagittarius space station, the U.C.S.S Polaris. The ETA said it would be twenty and a half hours until we arrived. So Krystal and I decided to have a little fun, if you know what I mean. We closed the hatch to our quarters as we started to undress each other. We laid down on our bed as we started to have sex again. We were hoping to have more children later on down the road. But now seemed as good a time as any to have another child. And so that's what Krystal and I decided to do.


	6. Arrival at a New Home

**Chapter VI: Arrival at a New Home**

I woke up to the navicomputer beeping. I carefully got up, not waking up Krystal, and got dressed. I walked over to the cockpit to check the computer. It said twenty seconds until we arrived at Alpha Sagittarius IV. I waited until it said one second, and then I brought the ship out of warpspeed. We were twenty light-minutes away from U.C.S.S Polaris. Since the Zeta Reticulans gave us the technology for instantaneous FTL communications using the Quantum Sea, I opened a QCC channel to the Polaris.

"U.C.S.S Polaris, this is Senator Aaron Leroy Silvers from the Zeta Reticulan Federation." I said, hailing the Polaris. "Is anyone receiving me?"

"We read you loud and clear, Senator Silvers. This is Captain Asimov of the Polaris." Captain Asimov replied.

"Requesting docking coordinates, Captain." I said formally.

"Docking coordinates' transmission is in progress, Senator." Cpt. Asimov said. "You are cleared to dock at Docking Bay Zero-One-Alpha, Senator."

"Thank you, Captain. Senator Silvers out." I replied, closing the QCC channel. Just then, Krystal came out of our quarters, dressed in the new outfit that I had the Cerinian tailor make for her as a wedding gift. I whistled when I saw her in the outfit. When she looked up, she blushed and smiled sheepishly.

"You like it, Aaron?" Krystal asked me. I smiled a loving smile.

"Like it?" I said. "I love it. I knew you'd look perfect in that outfit, sweetheart."

"Thanks." Krystal replied, still blushing. Just then, our son, Junior, woke up, hungry. Krystal went to feed him. As she was doing this, we docked at Docking Bay Zero-One-Alpha. When she had finished feeding Junior, Krystal put Junior into his carrying sack, strapped him to her back, and then we disembarked from our ship into the U.C.S.S Polaris.

When we passed through a sterilizing airlock, we were greeted by the commander of the space station, Cpt. Asimov. He saluted me and Krystal. I politely returned the salute.

"Welcome to the U.C.S.S Polaris, Senator Silvers and Lady Krystal." Cpt. Asimov greeted, still in saluting position. "I'm Captain Ferrel Asimov, commander of the space station."

"At ease, Captain." I replied. When Cpt. Asimov stood at ease, I asked, "Is there a terminal where I can check my U.S.C Bank account?"

"Right this way, Senator." Cpt. Asimov replied, showing Krystal and I the way. After five minutes of passing through various airlocks, we finally arrived at a computer lab-like area. After thanking and dismissing Cpt. Asimov, I interface with the bank AI and accessed my account, seeing the screens in my mind's eye. When I thought clicked to see the current balance, I was shocked when I saw the amount: 200 trillion newdollars. After closing the cerebral link, I stood up and turned to Krystal.

"Looks like we can start our lives over, sweetheart." I told Krystal. I already bought a house that was just built a few months ago. So we'll go planetside and buy the furniture we need and move in within a week. Okay?"

"Okay." Krystal replied. We went down to the shuttle bay and took a shuttle down to Sagittarius City, where our new house was. After touching down on Alpha Sagittarius IV, we got into the limo that was assigned to me and went to various furniture and appliance shops to by what we needed to move into the mansion I bought. After everything was ordered and we bought some groceries, we went to our new house, which Krystal was surprised to see that it was a mansion. After having dinner, and putting Junior to bed, Krystal and I slipped into our two-person sleeping bag and fell asleep in each other's arms. Tomorrow was a new dawn in our lives as citizens of the United Star Commonwealth.


End file.
